Diving off the Edge
by Moonprincess92
Summary: “I’ve know you for seven year’s, Hermione. And never once did I not think of you as my family.” The war is done, and for Ron and Hermione, it’s time to dive off the edge. :Oneshot RonHermione postDH semi-sequel to “Sleep”:


**DISCLAIMER: **No, not mine.

* * *

Diving off the Edge.

Blurb …

"I've know you for seven year's, Hermione. And never once did I not think of you as my family." The war is done, and for Ron and Hermione, it's time to dive off the edge. :Oneshot RonHermione postDH semi-sequel to "Sleep":

**Note:** This story takes place after the events of _Sleep_, another story of mine. You don't have to read that first, but you might understand it better if you did.

* * *

"_How about we hide up here and sleep?" Ron suggested. Harry almost laughed and turned to look at Hermione-who was already asleep, leaning against Ron's shoulder, and her legs resting across Harry's. Ron yawned and leaned against the arm of the chair and closed his eyes. _

_Harry drew the curtains with his wand, so the common room was cast with a red glow. Watching his best friends, he honestly felt happy-like hopelessly and truly happy-for the first time in his life. _

_He fell asleep with a smile on his face._

_-Sleep_.

Hermione stirred and it took her a while to realise where she was. She was vaguely aware of her lying on something. She also noticed she was in the Gryffindor common room. She remembered talking to Harry, and then … she guessed she must've fallen asleep.

It was then, she realised she was lying on Ron.

She panicked and almost flung herself off the sofa. She lost her balance and fell to the floor with a thump. Noticing that it was dark outside, Hermione realised she'd been sleeping all day.

Harry was gone, yet there were a lot more people up here than there were before. The common room was silent, except for the snores and breathing of the sleeping people. Hermione saw Neville, sleeping on the window seat. Luna was next to him in a chair and she felt a pang for both of them.

Turning to see the chair beside their sofa, she saw Ginny, curled up and fast asleep. She looked battle-worn like the rest, but more tired than the rest. As if she'd been though more than the rest.

Casting her eyes over the rest of the people, she recognised more faces. Parvarti Patil was there, twitching in her sleep. Hermione guessed she was having nightmares-well that was to be expected, her best friend had been mauled by a werewolf.

Charlie had made a mattress by the flickering fire, his face gaunt and dark, as if he'd lived a hundred year's. Near him, was Katie Bell from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hermione hadn't counted on her being there, or any of the other's. Lee Jordan wasn't far away, and she also saw Mr Weasley snoring. Mrs Weasley wasn't there, and Hermione assumed she was with the bodies downstairs.

Hermione eventually picked herself up and sat down on the sofa next to Ron's feet. Hermione had been lying on top of him, sleeping contently in his arms without realising it. Had Harry seem them? She felt her face burn just thinking about it.

She accidently nudged his feet and he stirred. Hermione immediately felt her heart constrict as he woke. She wasn't ready for this! She wasn't ready to face him.

"Hey." He said, sitting up.

"Hey." She said back. All her feelings she knew were in her somewhere-they were just being smothered by the feelings of grief. The loss of all those people was still raw-she still was having trouble registering it.

"Did you sleep well?" Ron said in a low voice. Hermione felt her cheeks glow red, and she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Sort of." She answered. It hadn't been half bad in his arms. "I had nightmares, but it wasn't so bad, sleeping with you and Harry with me."

Ron gave a twitch, which she assumed as an attempt at a smile. "I guess I was the same-nothing beats sleeping with a girl right beside you."

She felt her face boarder on maroon-he'd known, he'd been awake …

But he gave a low chuckle. "D'you want to sleep more?" He asked, glancing around at all the sleeping people in the common room. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not sleeping any more, tonight." She said.

"More like today." Ron agreed.

"Actually, I believe it's night again." Hermione said, gesturing out the dark window. "We've slept for almost 15 hours."

"Wow." Ron said. "And I thought sleeping in until 12 was a big achievement."

He looked at her with such intensity, Hermione felt as if she had to look away. They sat there in silence for a while, just watching each other. Eventually, she sighed and took his hand.

Ron almost gasped, but somehow managed to choke it down. Hermione felt a thrill at her move, but ignored it. They'd held hands a lot in the past year or so. She tugged him to his feet, and led him out the portrait hole.

"Where're we going?" Ron asked, his voice still quiet, despite leaving the sleeping people behind.

"To find somewhere where we can talk." Hermione explained. She found an empty classroom that was reasonably intact, and lead the way inside. Ron shut the door and turned to face her.

Hermione found the teachers desk and leaned against it, her eyes closed. She hadn't counted on doing this so soon, but she was sick of waiting. Sick of having to wait for the right time, sick of skirting around the edge. She wanted to just dive off the edge and see where it took her.

It was rather daring of her, but its how she felt.

When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to find him standing in front of her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Hermione answered. "You … your brother … Fred-he's … are you …?"

Ron sighed. "No." He said finally. "But none of us are ok, even you. You might think you didn't know him very well, but the loss must've hit you hard, Hermione. You shared the same house as him, you knew him. You are allowed to think about yourself once and a while."

Hermione shook her head. It was so like Ron to be thinking about her, when he should be far from it. "No." She said. "You need to care for your family. You need to be there for them. Never mind me."

She could've sworn Ron just gave an exasperated sigh. "Hermione." He said. "When are you going to realise that you _are _my family?"

Hermione looked away from him and at the ground before mumbling, "I'm not."

Ron sighed again and raised a hand to force her to look at him. "You _are_." He said. "I've know you for seven year's, Hermione. And never once did I not think of you as my family."

"A sister." Hermione said, confirming her fears.

"Er … well, not quite." Ron said. The hand that was still on her face lifted her head up so she was looking at him again. "To be honest, I considered us as being … well, that. Just us. Together."

For Ron, that was a lot to admit out loud, feeling-wise. She felt a smile tugging at her lips.

"I guess I felt the same." She answered.

Ron snickered. "You're still so tense, even though we've waited how long for this? For it to be all over, and just being … together?"

"I think it was inevitable." She said. "I was always going to be tense, no matter when it happened."

"True." Ron agreed. He heard a clatter of footsteps outside and they both turned towards the door, which they had left unlocked.

"No one'll be looking for us, right?" Ron asked.

"Not unless they think we've gone missing." Hermione answered.

"Good." Ron said, and he bent down to kiss her.

As Hermione had always suspected, it didn't really work. She was too short for his tall frame. He let his hands drift to her waist, before lifting her up onto the desk.

"We're level now." He said.

"That's embarrassing." Hermione muttered before their lips touched.

"On the contrary." Ron murmured between kisses. "I find it rather amusing …"

"Only you would." Hermione answered. She was having difficulty stringing two words together, and it took her a remarkable effort to add, "But that's all right with me."

That was when the door opened.

They both snapped their head's around to see Harry standing in the doorway. Despite looking like he really need a shower, he was laughing.

"Ok, now that's something I never thought I'd see." He said. He paused. "You have to admit, it wouldn't have been complete without me interrupting."

Hermione turned to Ron and laughed at the look on his face. Pretty soon, all three were laughing.

"No." Hermione agreed between the laughter. "It wouldn't have been complete at all."

-Fin-

* * *

A/N: I love the art Marta draws down at Artdungeon. Her picture "Second Kiss" inspired this story. This is basically my version of how Ron and Hermione sort things out after the war. Or one of them, any way. You can bet i'll write more.

I hope you liked it, reviews are always appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
